The Start Of Something New
by Irishandveryproud
Summary: After defeating the stormcloaks and Alduin, the dragonborn Caius has become one the most powerful men in Tamriel, a few months after the events of dawnguard The second Aldmeri Dominion has combined its forces to destroy the empire once and for all there will be no surrender in this war it will only end in the destruction of one nation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Start Of Something New

"We gather here today under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship". As the priest continued the service Caius looked at his bride to be standing beside him and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, she returned the favour and flashed him a brilliant smile reflecting her joy at the occasion. "Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?" asked the priest to the happy couple standing in front of him." I do, now and forever" answered the woman followed by the man soon after.

Spreading his arms wide the priest declared to the congregation in the temple "Under the authority of Mara, the divine of light, I declare this couple to be wed". Looks of ecstatic joy crossed the couples faces and shouts of encouragement from his friends in the congregation prompter Caius to sweep his new wife off her feet and delivered a deep passionate kiss which she gladly returned.

Returning his bride to the ground the newly weds turned to their friends and family. Hadvar ran up to Caius and thumped him on the back. "My friend congratulations are in order and there's ale to drink, and your bride Caius by the divines she is a goddess made flesh". Raising her head** Sereana** smiled warmly, carefully not exposing her razor sharp canines, "Thank you Hadvar, Caius told me much about you". "All good I hope ha, I hope you made sure to tell her who killed the most stormcloaks in the war huh" replied Hadvar with a laugh. "Oh I did old friend, me" stated Caius patting his friend on the sholder.

Sereana caught sight of a shadowy figure in the corner of the room she turned to Caius "Excuse me for a moment" she said. Caius looked in the direction Sereana was gesturing and gave the person a respectful nod and turned to rejoin his friends.

"Sereana, do I even have to put into words about how disappointed i am in you at this moment in time" asked Valeria glaring at her daughter. "Mother I stopped caring about your opinion a long time ago "said Sereana icily . "He is a mortal and you are immortal that should be reason enough!" hissed her mother. Sereana's eyes flashed red and she bared her fangs "So what! Caius stood at my side throughout the entire ordeal with father and he stayed with me through the months that followed, he has made more of an impact in my life than you and father combined, I am happy with him, why can't you accept this?"

Bowing her head in defeat Valeria looked at her daughter through saddened eyes "I just want what's best for you, if Caius makes you happy than I give you my blessing". "Thank you mother" Sereana said with a smile. Looking at her daughter one last time Valeria vanished in a cloud of bats.

Caius had noticed the exchange between mother and daughter, he would broach the subject later with Sereana but for now he would enjoy this joyous day with his wife and friends. He smiled at the people here for his wedding, Hadvar his closest friend during the event at Helgen Caius and Hdvar had escaped together and joined the imperial legion together to fight the stormcloaks even after the war Hadvar had stayed by Caius's side when he discovered his purpose as dragon born. Jarl Balgruuf was there also he had always been a good friend to Caius and had supported him in his quest to destroy Alduin, Caius trusted the Jarl with his life and counted him among his most trusted friends and advisors. Members and leaders of the most powerful guilds in Skyrim were there also most of whom were friends of Caius while others were there to pay their respects to the Dragonborn.

"Well done lad she's a fine lass you got there" called a bearded nord in thieves guild armour at the table to Caius's left. "Brynjolf you sly bastard" called Caius. "When will you find your mrs right? And don't give me that crap about Nocturnal being your one true mistress".

"It is my duty as a nightingale to count Nocturnal as the only woman in my life, that and I don't want to ever settle down" replyed Brynjolf slyly.

Laughing to himself Caius turned to Farkas and Aela from the companions and began talking to them chatting about the good old days hunting the silver hand. Suddenly he felt someone tug roughly at his arm, turning to face the person responsible Caius stood facing the leader of the dawn guard, Isvan.

"How could you do this Caius?" demanded Isvan angrily. "Your in bed with the enemy, your betraying what the dawnguard stand for".

Raising his hands in submission Caius desperately tried to fix situation.

"Isvan I know your angry but this is Sereana she has helped the dawn guard through everything, hell she saved your life when we attacked the catsle remember, please my friend trust me"

Sighing the elderly dawnguard placed his hand on Caius's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my friend, I let my hatered cloud my judgement".

"Its fine, I want to rely on you and the dawn guard to have my back" said Caius with a smile.

Turning away from Isvan he found his wife in front of him.

"Hello" he said greeting her with a soft kiss which she returned.

"Ready to go home?" he asked

"Of course" she replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Before I start this second chapter I would like to address certain things about this story firstly the dragonborn is an imperial also the actual war will start soon I am only laying the groundwork for the setting, also I would love your input on ideas you may have for the story and the war will start soon just be patient wars reuire a lot of geography work, and please review it makes me write faster and better)

The journey to Solitude on horseback took longer than the newly wed couple had originally expected. When they finally arrived at the city and stabled their horses it was already night. Once they entered the city itself Caius swept Sereana into his arms and carried her through the streets of the capital to his home, their home, proud spire manor.

Caius kicked the door open and stepped into the dark house still carrying his bride. "So?" he said to the woman in his arms a mischievous glint in his eye "Dinner or bed?". She drew him in for a deep kiss silencing him and giving him the answer to his question.

Carrying her upstairs Caius lay her gently on the bed and walked around the dark room lighting candles with a fire spell illuminating the darkness in the room. When he turned to face Sereana he found his wife already removing her clothes and armour. She looked at him with a smirk and gestured to him "You too Caius".

Grinning madly Caius began removing his armour letting his steel breast plate clatter to the ground.

A shadowy figure smashed through the bedroom window. A flash of gold and steel enabled Caius to see the figure in front of him. Recovering from the shock Caius ran at the intruder hoping to slam it into the ground instead it side stepped and knocked him onto the ground. Caius found himself grappling with the attacker trying to keep the blade of a knife from his throat. Sereana leapt from the bed and clamped her fangs firmly on the attacker's throat ripping out the assailant's windpipe in a welter of blood and gore.

Turning to her husband with a wild feral glint in her eyes Sereana helped Caius to his feet. When he had regained his footing he looked at the body of his attacker it was a male high elf in elven armour.

More windows could be heard from downstairs being smashed. Caius ran over to a weapon rack he had installed recently and pulled a steel sword from the rack and followed his wife down the stairs.

The pair descended the stair case to discover four more of the elfish assassins preparing themselves to charge up the stairs. Caius and Sereana didn't give them that chance, Caius drove his sword through the stomach of one elf impaling him he then kicked the corpse from the blade freeing it. The flash of red to his right was Serean draining the life force from another elf leaving it a pale wide eyed husk with all vitality sucked from it.

The second elf raised her sword to block a downward strike by Caius only to leave herself open to Sereana who leapt under her guard and cut the elf's throat leaving her gurgling and spluttering in her own blood.

The final elf threw himself at the pair only to find itself knocked unconscious by the pommel on Caius's sword.

Extinguishing the spell in her hand with a flourish Sereana turned to Caius who was in the process of picking up the elf assassin and placing him on a chair. "Thalmo?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"We will find out soon enough" he retorted gesturing to the elf in the chair. "Also I'm sorry this isn't the honeymoon you were hoping for" muttered Caius his voice laced with regret.

"Hey I knew it wouldn't be easy when I married the dragonborn but married life isn't much difference to the old days of trekking through the wilderness, just with less dragons" Sereana said as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him from behind and placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're not getting out of this you know, you're a vampire I'm taking the same amount of risk with you" Caius retorted with a grin.

The happy couple were interrupted in their conversation by the sound of groaning coming from their prisoner.

Plucking the dagger from Sereanas outstretched hand Caius strode towards the high elf assassin. He stood before the elf holding the weapon menacingly.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"Imperial scum" the elf spat glaring at Caius with determination, firmly believing that the noble hero of Skyrim would never stoop to torture.

"I was hoping you would say that" Caius replied. He plunged the dagger into the assassin's stomach and wrenched it to the side letting the elves intestines flop out onto his lap.

Letting his prisoner scream Caius than created a healing spell in his left hand and used his energy on the horrific injury he had inflicted. As the skin, muscles and guts knitted themselves ,back together the elf screamed even more.

"Now, I can do this all day gut you than heal you, who sent you?" Caius delivered this question by sticking his face directly into the elves.

"The Thalmor government wants you dead, for crimes against the Alemeri dominion, we will never let you have peace" the elf spat out every word trying to show as much bravery and determination to his captor.

A knocking sounded on the entrance to the house interrupting Caius in his reply to the prisoner.

"Caius the dragonborn your presence is demanded at the blue palace" the messenger shouted form outside.

"For what reason?" Caius replied.

"It's the Thalmor ambassador, she speaks of war!"


End file.
